


What I mean to say... It's been awhile

by azure7539, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, SPECTRE Fix-It, q is a hacker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: Bond takes the Aston Martin and leaves. But is it really that simple?





	What I mean to say... It's been awhile

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you don't belong to the Facebook 00Q group, you should!  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/247325658758760/

It's already morning, and I haven't closed my eyes in a couple of nights. I have I don't know what number mug of Earl Grey steaming by my elbow, but the caffeine isn't working anymore. I was able to stop Nine Eyes just in time, but at the price of my sleep. 

 

We stopped C. The people of Britain will sleep tonight, clueless in their beds. My cats... need to remember to refill the automatic feeder when I finally get home. 

 

I don't want to be called into the office to save anyone tonight. I don't think I'll be able to drag myself out of bed once I get there. 

 

The air down in the bunker is chilled, given its subterranean position in the bowels of London's hidden tunnels and the constantly running air-conditioners that keep the wires and mainframes from overheating. 

 

In the far wall, light peers through the sliver of opening between the doors of the lift before they slide open with a  _ ping _ . And Bond comes casually strolling out of it, basked in the grey light filtering through the small panels of glass up near the low ceiling, a slightly smirk tilting his lips.  

"Bond?" 

 

Dammit. Just what I needed. Another opportunity to make an idiot out of myself in front of him. It's already horrible that I can't form a coherent sentence in front of him. I end up blathering about cats and my mortgage. Gods... could I be any more pathetic?

"Q," Bond greets, the smirk on his lips growing just that bit wider, like a cat who has eaten a canary, and stops just midway before reaching my table. Hands in his pockets, the man plants his feet shoulder-width apart, eyes trained on me the whole while. 

"I thought you were gone," I say, standing. I try to put my hands where he can't see them, see the nervous fidgeting and trembling. I know he can read me anyway.

Bond levels me a look that lingers that tad longer than usual that always teeters on the edge of whether that has actually meant something or not, then gives the slightest bit of nod. "I have," he replies. "There's just one thing I need." 

Of course. 007, Bond, James Bond, isn't here for me. He's here for the car that I managed to fix up for him, the one he brought back from Jamaica, that was just like the one that his father had.

 

Eve tells me that men treat me like this because I allow myself to be walked over like a doormat. I can't exactly wield an argument in my defense.

When he receives a wordless nod from me, the man only returns the gesture in kind, not suspecting any sort of hesitation or anything else but probably compliance. 

 

The moment he gets the key, he can't appear more pleased. "Thank you, Q," he says, key kept secure in his closed palm. "I appreciate it." 

Please, leave. Leave before I embarrass myself. Before I burst into tears, beg you to stay. I might even ask you why. But we all know the answer to that, don't we?

 

James Bond does flashy, makes statements with the people he sleeps with. Although, they do mostly end up dead. Great, I just might live through this. *Sigh*

Something flashes in Bond's eyes, an unreadable look that may as well have been satisfaction as he slips into the driver's seat, turns the key in the ignition, and starts the engine. She purrs smoothly, that exact sound she has always done, I should know, and Bond lowers the window down. 

 

There is just a split second of silence, then: "Goodbye, Q," says Bond with a nod as he turns and begins driving away.

I nod, a curtain movement that doesn't require me to unclench my jaw. No risk of bursting into tears of frustration.

 

I head back in to collapse at my desk, an overtired bundle of nerves. Cat food. Human food? I try to write a shopping list. Human food gets scratched out. Replaced by tea.

My phone buzzed softly. 

 

_ Breakfast? _ \--- Eve

**Yes... Please**. I reply.

 

Something to get me out of my head, out of this wretched mindset of going over and over what I could have done differently.

 

Be born female?

_ "Picking you up in 10." _ — Eve.

 

It will be just enough time for me to gather what I need, and true to form, Eve rides the lift down here and steps out of it ten minutes sharp later, her stilettos clicking softly on the concrete floor. She still looks well-put together, impeccable and professional as ever, but there is also a somewhat weary look in her eyes. 

 

She smiles. "Ready?"

"Long night," I stand up and my back protests with a crunch. "Want to get out of here for a bit, rather than the cafeteria? I never left last night."

 

I studiously ignore the empty car bay in R&D.

"I was about to suggest the same thing. It's been a few days since you last left this den." Eve doesn't seem to notice the newly rebuilt DB5 missing, either that, or she is ignoring that fact as well as she reaches out to beckon him. "Come on. I know a good breakfast place near here that actually opens at this hour." 

Thank god. I catch her hand and let the warmth of her skin defrost my fingers. I'm freezing from the inside out, that overtired chill that makes straight lines waver.

She squeezes my hand without another word, and we walk out to the car park together, pulling out in her car. 

 

"Let me drop you home later after breakfast," she finally breaks the silence. "So you can pet the cats and get some sleep, yeah?" 

"I should work..." I'm too tired to really protest. "That sounds good. Food and sleep. I can't remember how many days it's been since I was home."

 

"Yes. The plan  _ is _ good, and no, you have worked enough in the last few days already. Delegate to the minions, they can take care of themselves." She navigates through the traffic, and turns to look at him. "Sleep. You need it." 

I doze as Eve drives, I suppose. I open my eyes to see a small cafe, all the tables still empty as the streets.

 

I am too tired to make sense of the menu, so I simply tell the waitress I'll have the same as Eve.

 

"So, no more merger between MI5 and us, or just no Nine Eyes?" I ask as I butter my toast.

"No Nine Eyes, that's for sure," Eve shakes her head, taking a sip of her morning coffee. "People are still on the fence about the merger, though. It's complicated with conflicted interests, but at least that's not our current main priority anymore." 

"And what about the 00 program?" It slips out before I think it through. "Or are we going to obsolete in Q Branch as well, relegated to monitoring CCTV?"

 

"Q, come on." Eve raises her eyebrow at him. "Without you and Q-Branch, our security couldn't have gone back online in such a short amount of time. The Double-O Program will be fine... You won't be obsolete." 

"Good," I take a bite of food to stop myself from saying anything else.

 

Eve eats her eggs and stays quiet for a little after that, looking worn and haggard herself after helping Tanner and Mallory sort out the heaps of problems and destruction that follow the ruin of SPECTRE. 

 

"So Bond came in early this morning," she begins in a casual tone. "Handed in his resignation."

My fork clatters to my plate and I choke. It takes me a minute to realize my eyes are watering from coughing, not tears.

 

"I... Figured," I whisper, unable to meet her eyes.

She hands me a napkin, one hand on my shoulder as she watches me closely, a concerned frown on her brows. "Oh Q," she sighs, looking sad.

"Sorry, crust went down the wrong way," I take a gulp of orange juice and go back to my eggs. "He stopped by, on his way out."

Somehow, she looks straight into my eyes. "I noticed," is her reply. "That bastard."

 

"It was his, anyway," I murmur. "Anyway, no helping it now. How about a night out on Friday? I'll need distraction, there are no missions scheduled so far, since all the active 00s are grounded until further notice. And I certainly don't want to spend it at home alone."

"Got it on a mission in the Bahamas, I heard. But if so it's technically government's property anyway." She shakes her head. "But deal. A Friday night-out seems exactly just what the doctor orders right now to be honest. What do you feel like doing?" 

"Drinking until I can't remember why I started," I say, pushing away my plate. "I want to dance until I drop."

Eve watches me, then nods. "Clubbing it is. I know a good place where we can have some fun." She smiles.

"Sounds like a plan, after I sleep for a few days," I nod. "Can you take me home now?"

We pay for breakfast and leave quickly after that. "I dropped by your place the other day, to fill up your automatic feeder," Eve says. "And took the liberty to stock you up with some tinned food, too. No chance of them going bad when you're away for too long." 

"Thank you," I say. "I was dreading figuring out groceries. I need to use the food delivery app we have approved at work, and just have a basic standing order," I collapse into the seat. "Thanks for doing all that. I don't even think I'm fit to have cats at this point in my life, if I can't arrange food for myself."

"I will when I wake up, whenever that is," I sigh, fishing for my keys and blinking at them through filthy glasses. Another thing to remember to do. I hug Eve and head in, and the cats greet me with rather pathetic noises, winding around my legs.

Eve must have opened the window to air the flat out for a bit while she was here, as the air doesn't smell so stale. Everything else remains the same though, quiet except for the purring storms that my cats stirring, slivers of warm sunlight peering through the curtains. 

I head for the bathroom and strip off my clothes as I turn on the shower, filling a glass with water and swallowing down a migraine pill and a handful of aspirin. I've been awake for days, might as well try to head it off. The hot shower makes me shiver; it feels so good to wash off the sweat and smell of the tunnels.

I stay in there for some time, and when I emerge, the cats are there, curled up at the foot of the bed. They perk up upon hearing me, meowing as though commanding my presence on the bed as well. 

I fall into bed, barely taking the time to towel off the water. There are soon two felines on my chest, and I barely manage to plug in my phone before sleep overtakes me.

 

***

 

I wake up and there is late afternoon sun, although my cell phone tells me that I have slept for almost thirty hours. It is now Thursday afternoon, and my stomach is making itself well know. I head for the bathroom to brush the worst of the stale smell of sleep out of my mouth, and clean my glasses.

 

I order Indian food online, and make toast while I wait for it, hands shaking. A couple of glasses of water, buttered toast and globs of jelly down my sleepshirt. I order fresh groceries, things I can freeze and defrost easily, something I can load into the slowcooker and put in tupperware.

The food arrives within twenty-five minutes of ordering, as promised, quite hot still in the takeaway boxes. 

 

Eve texts:  _ Picking you up tomorrow, so don't forget our date. Just tell me when to come by. _

**How about we go from work, and get dinner on the way? I have some things to check on.**

 

I text her with one hand while I dump the lamb korma onto the biriyani, and fill another glass of water. I settle in at the coffee table to check on the Six servers while I stir my food together and allow it to cool.

_ Just take tomorrow off, too, why don't you, _ Eve sends back.  _ I mean it. Saturday and Sunday off as well may do you some good. _

 

 **I have Indian... bring wine and I'll consider it :)**  I text back, shooing the cats away from my food. I ordered extra, but it may as well just go to Eve, and I'll order more groceries.

 

_ "You're on. Expect me in twenty minutes, and have your wine glasses washed by then." _

 

And as promised, she is there at his door twenty minutes later, a bottle of Riesling in her hand. 

"Bloody fantastic," I sigh, as I open the door. "Come in." Nothing like  a best friend who will kick off their shoes, bring wine, and let you lay on their lap on the sofa.

 

She grins and comes in, kicking off her heels with a sigh as she goes straight to the kitchen. "I'm going to uncork this baby now," she calls over her shoulder. 

"Wine glasses are in the dish drain," I yell back, opening up the second packet of naan. I choose  a programme at random, some old Dr. Who re-run, and wait for her to tell me about the latest office gossip.

She comes back balancing a dish plate, two glasses of wine, and the bottle itself. We set the foot out, take our drinks, and settle down on the sofa. And as expected, Eve begins filling me in on all the stories and rumors that have been floating around, all the nicest scoops, a form of distraction with Dr Who running in the background. 

"So, is Bill coming out with us tomorrow?" I prod Eve. I know Tanner is fond of her, but he's a bit shy to say anything.

 

Just then, my phone dings with a notice that my computer firewalls have successfully warded off an intruder. What the hell.

"We're going clubbing, love, so I wasn't sure if Bill would like that," Eve hums and turns to look at me. "What is it?" 

"I'm not sure, really," I bring back my laptop from the bedroom and turn it on. "It seems that someone is trying to hack into my computer. But my own, not the servers at Six."

She frowns, finishing the leftover of her glass, and scoots closer. "That's strange. Can you trace it?" 

"Yes," my fingers fly over the keys. "But they're good. They're using a code I invented. They won't get through, they're certainly top notch. I wish we had coders like this at Six."

 

"Really?" Eve whispers, looking amazed and a touch worried. She keeps quiet and watches as I work, not wanting to distract me.

"How do you think our M found me?" I remind her as I type. "Apparently Boffin isn't the world's smartest moniker."

 

"Bugger," by the time I fend them off, my food has gone cold. "There's a message here..."

 

Eve is picking up both my plate and hers to reheat, and stops when she hears that. "What does it say?" She edged closer.

 

" **/Do you still take on freelance? I need discrete handling for a special project/** ,' hmmm," I look at Eve.

 

Eve is frowning contemplatively. "Take this to M?" she suggested.

 

"Mallory doesn't know about me," I shake my head. "And I don't think I exactly want to clue him in at this point." I type back a quick response:

 

I type back: **What sort of project? I'm not working underground anymore.**

 

Eve sighs. "Mallory is not going to freak out you know... He has seen you risking your life to help us bring down Nine Eyes and everything."

 

There was a response: / **Something that actually utilizes your potentials rather than waste your time as you rot in an office./**

 

"Mallory still intimidates me," I admit with a frown. "I don't know what to make of him."

 

"I thought he's proven himself good after what happened?" she asks. 

 

**/Someone who is aware of your talents, and knows how to keep you interested in what you do, instead of wearing you out./**

 

"He has... he just isn't her," I go with her to the kitchen to reheat the food, although my appetite is mostly gone. A knock on the door makes me jump, I'd almost forgotten the groceries.

 

"Sign here," the delivery driver barely looks at me.

 

As I unload the groceries, I find a slip of paper at the bottom of the carton.

 

**/Are you interested yet?/**

 

Bugger.

 

When Eve finds me a little frozen at the doorstep, she comes closer to check. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." 

 

She spots the slip of paper and peers at it, before stilling herself. "How did they—" She shakes her head. "No. Your location is compromised. I'll call Human Resources now to relocate you." 

 

"No..." I start to protest but really. It's a good idea. "Let me get the cats into their carriers and pack a bag of clothes."

 

Eve nods. "Maybe it's better if I pull in some strings and have this done privately... What do you think this person is capable of if they can try to hack you like this and even find out where you live?"

 

"I don't know... I'm the best there is Eve,” or at least I thought I was. Now I'm not so sure. "I'm going to need security though, some muscle. Good the the 00s are grounded in London right now."

 

"How about you come crash at my place for the night? We can have the 00s stationed outside. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to do that for you, Q."

 

"I don't want to put you in danger, but that sounds great," I lean against the wall. "Fuck Eve."

 

"I'll be just fine, Q." She pulls me into her arms. "And I'll make sure you're fine, too." 

 

"Thanks Eve..." I relax against her and let myself feel safe for just a second. "Let's get out of here, my skin is crawling. I'll throw the groceries in the rubbish on the way out."

 

She helps me clean out the food into one bag to be thrown away into the rubbish bin later whilst talking on the phone, calling Bill and asking him to arrange a couple of Double-Os to her flat. "Tell them to sweep the place, too, while they're at it," she says. "I'll tell you later." 

 

"He's good for you, he cares a lot," I smile at the conversation. "Heaven knows that it's a rare thing to be able to date someone who knows what you do at work in our business," I return with the cats in their carriers, a backpack with my tech, and my duffel bag of clothes. My phone life can be carried to a vehicle in one go.

 

"Not really dating yet, but we'll," Eve shrugs, but there is a smile on her lips. She picks up his bag of clothes and the bag of food, which really does seem like a waste but it can't be helped now, and lets me carry the cats and my messenger bag. "Let's go."

 

We hurry down the hall and do not use the lift. Once she has thrown the food away, Eve reaches into her long overcoat, and I can hear the discrete clicking of gun safety releasing as both of us steer toward the car park. 

 

I don't carry a gun, but my phone can double as a taser. Far better with my limited eye sight if my glasses get lost.

 

By the time we are safe in the car, I'm almost shaking from the nerves of it.

 

Eve turns on the heater in the seat so the heat can spread through the leather and warm them, seeping into their bodies and relaxing them as she pulls out and drives away, both engines in her car now on. The vehicle hums almost in satisfaction now that it's been allowed to run at its finest, gear switched and speed picking up seamlessly, and soon we are out of there.

 

"It sounds so much better since you let me make a few upgrades," I grin at her. "And it still looks like something ordinary out of the loaner car pool, completely unassuming. Next I'll have to make you those deadly stilettos I keep promising."

 

Eve grins. "I'm counting on it," she chuckles. "But yes, I can't thank you enough for the upgrades. The duo engine is great, even though I usually only use just one when I'm meandering through London's traffic." 

 

"So, when are you going to get a cat of your own?" I grin at her. "You can't be fairy godmother to mine forever."

 

"I'm more of the fun aunt and cheerful godmother." She laughs. "But really, maybe when the dust settles. Seems appropriate then." 

 

"Can't wait until the world is calm to have a life," I sigh. "I think the problem is I've been waiting for that for far too long, and it's never happened. Now I'm looking at thirty, and can't remember the last time I went on a date. And we certainly can't go out with me being stalked."

 

"But really, it's just your pretty face's luck that you're stalked, aren't you," Eve sighs. "Just... Don't wait anymore, love. When you think you have a chance, seize it. It's better an oops than a what-if, they say, and I suppose I have to agree because I can't stand not knowing something."

 

"Well no worries about that, I found out exactly how it ends," I can't keep the bitterness out of my voice.

 

Eve remains quiet for a few long seconds. "You know how Bond is like," she whispers finally. "He's paid to be a blunt instrument."

 

"I know..." I can't look at her. "Doesn't seem to be helping that I know it though. It hurts like a motherfucker."

 

"Well," she sighs. "I have good brandy. How about that? Doesn't help, but at least you don't have to constantly think about that." 

 

"Sounds good," I agree. "Since we can't leave and take the tube to work tomorrow, may as well get sloshed." 

 

My phone dings with another text.

 

**I'm supposed to come and guard you and Eve at her place. Is there anything I can bring? -Alec**

 

Eve peers over to look, briefly, then focuses on driving once more. "Remind them to hurry and do a sweep. Not that I doubt your security, but if they can just casually slip that paper into your groceries, whoever we're dealing with is not a shy one." 

 

**Do a sweep and bring more alcohol,** I text back. "Does he know James left?" I ask.

 

"Alec?" Eve raises an eyebrow. "Hard to say, but I doubt he doesn't." 

 

"He's been noticeably silent on this whole issue," I shrug. "They're usually thicker than thieves, but I haven't seen him around recently. I heard he was seeing someone..."

 

Eve shrugs. "He's always seeing someone, but yes, he's been particularly elusive these past few days, and with him here, I can finally ask him about this issue then." Her smirk looks entirely mischievous. 

 

"Bill did say that he brought M coffee the other morning," I mention. "I didn't think he would engage in office dating, being M. But maybe he's warming up."

 

"What?" Eve laughs. "Alec. And Mallory? Oh my God! What has been happening to my gossip sources? How have I not known this sooner?" 

 

"Well, Alec did spill the coffee, and Bill called me to go connect a new keyboard to his desktop," I smirk. "Its nice to know there are things that happen without you figuring it out though. I was beginning to think you were omniscient."

 

Eve laughs, "Only a few things slip through my net, and mark my word, it's not going to happen again." 

 

"I'd keep a closer eye on M if I were you, I'm quite sure that Alec has indecent intentions," I wink at her as she parks in front of her place. "Oh good, there's Alec. You can extort details out of him."

 

"I intend, too, as well." She nods and gets out of her car. "Oh good! You have vodka. Excellent." The woman grins like a cat who ate the canary, but it dissolves somewhat back into seriousness. "Have you checked my flat?" 

 

"Yes, and nothing I could find," Alec handed her the bottle. "Gareth, I mean M, is running tracers on Q's flat right now. It's a huge concern that they were able to identify where he lives, and track a phone order for groceries. From now on, everything the old fashioned way."

 

Eve hums and takes the bottle in her hand, a devious look in her face. "Gareth, hmm?" She smiles. "Do come inside, gentlemen."

 

"Did you order takeaway for dinner, or do you want me to bring you something?" Mallory stuck his head out of Eve's door and waved at Alec. "Oh, hello Eve. I did a thorough inspection of all the electronics in your flat myself. Nothing suspicious. And I convinced Alec to get decent alcohol, not that usual gut rot he smuggles back in from Russia."

 

Eve pauses at the doorstep and blinks; she really hasn't been expecting to see M here, of all people. "Sir," she greets. "Well... we were in the middle of dinner when all this began, so we had to abandon ship."

 

"Please, Gareth, we aren't at work, and I'm intruding in your home," he shook his head. He has his shirt sleeves rolled up and suspenders with no jacket. "I'll bring over some take away. What do you feel like? Alec will be here with you tonight, and I'll be by in the morning with 009 to relieve him."

 

I can tell from the look on Eve's face that she is finding this strange, but delightfully so. "Thank you. You don't personally have to see to security, though, si--- Gareth... Bill can take care of that. And at any rate, if whoever is doing this is capable of tracking down Q... I think it's best to heighten your security, too." 

 

"I already have Tanner inspecting my place," Mallory says. "I can't let anything happen to you and Q. We all know that you two really make the country run."

 

"Oh no, you're regarding too high of us," Eve replies. "I'd rather think it's a team effort." She licks her lips. "Since we are here and going to be ordering takeaways anyway, won't you stay and eat with us?"

 

"I'll bring some back for myself, how about that?" Mallory offers. "We were about to go out for dinner when the call came in."

 

Eve's eyes flicker minutely over to Alec, then nodded. "That sounds great. Do you want me to come with you while Alec stays and keep Q safe, or---?"

 

"Sure... if you think I'm a sufficient bodyguard?" Mallory smiles. 

 

"Take good care of her, Sir," I tell him. "And remember the Walther is coded to your palm print only."

 

"Oh, really. I was a former field agent, in case both of you have forgotten." Eve smiles. "I can watch out for myself and you as well." She turns the door again. "We'll return in around 30 to 45 minutes. What do you guys fancy?"

 

"Gareth was craving fish and chips, but I'm not picky," Alec shrugs.

 

"Anything that will offset brandy and vodka, being I never got my curry," I tell Eve. "I'll set the fur balls up in the spare room."

 

"Fish and chips it is," Eve decides. "Let's go, sir. I know just the place. It's just a food stall, but it sells the best fish and chips."

 

"So... you and M?" I ask Alec as he helps me release the cats in Eve's spare room.

 

"It just sort of happened after the New Year's party," Alec smiles. "We shared a car home, and stopped for food on the way. It became a regular thing."

 

"You know... that Bond resigned, right?" I blurt out. "That he's gone."

 

"Yes, I do," Alec nodded. "I'm sorry, Q. He was a right fool about it."

 

"Nothing to be done, I'm not his type," I shrug, opening the bottle of vodka and taking a swallow.

 

"You have no idea," Alec shakes his head. "I think he left because you're too much his type."

 

Probably seeing the surprised, disbelief look in my face, Alec carries on, scratching at the back of his head. "I mean... I thought it obvious. Blondes have never been his type; you have monitored his missions before, and most of the women he ends up with are smart brunettes." He pauses. "Like you."

 

"I'm not a woman, Alec," I put down the bottle on the dresser and try not to cough. "James always dates women."

 

"No, James sleeps with women on missions, you have no idea who he dates," Alec argues. "And you look a lot like Vesper."

 

"Who was FEMALE! I can't believe I'm arguing this with you," I shake my head. "James came back for his car and left, with HER."

 

"Maybe it's a front, Q," Alec says. "I don't know why he left, never told me the details, and I don't know why he took her with him. But I have been friends with him since the Navy, Q, and I can tell you that he has always had a type. He sleeps with women on missions because it's necessary. You know this." He sighed. "He did tell me to look out for you once he was gone, too."

 

"Look out for... Me?" I stare at Alec in shock. "I don't know why he'd do that. Up until today, nothing exciting happened that involved me."

 

"He's... he's fond of you, Q," Alec sighs. "There has to be a reason for this, but he refused to tell me what it was." 

 

"Sure he is..." I can't keep myself from sighing as I reach for the bottle of vodka again. "So special that when he came back for something, it was the car."

 

"I never said it was a smart decision, Q," Alec watches me. "Whatever he's doing, it's foolish."

 

"Well, whatever it is..." I swallow another mouthful of vodka and hand Alec the bottle. "Out of my jurisdiction now."

 

Alec sighs and takes it, taking a swig too. "It makes me wonder if it has anything to do with this." He shakes his head.

 

"I doubt I'm that important, Alec," I shake my head. "I'm just the quartermaster, and a former hacker. I'm sure this is my past come to bite my arse."

 

"You are important, though. You stopped Nine Eyes, and it could have corrupted a lot of governments if you hadn't stopped it," Alec points out.

 

"Tell Bond that," escapes before I can bite my tongue, courtesy of the alcohol. 

 

"Neither of us know what he is doing, Q," Alec says, entirely serious.

 

"Anyway... Why would Bond want me?" I'm bitter. "I just bring him home."

 

"Why would you want him then?" Alec asks. "He's just, as far as you know, a blunt instrument, no more. All of us are." 

 

"He..." I try not to blurt out that I want him to pin me against a wall with those hands. "I'm attracted to him. And he fascinates me."

 

Alec nods in a slow, understanding way. "Look, Q. There's no reason why you should trust me, but I have been friends with James for a long time. If you can find it in yourself to like him, then there's no reason why he can't be fond of you, too."

 

"Everyone likes him though..." I sigh. "He's James bloody Bond. He's a 00 agent. Everyone is supposed to want him."

 

Alec regards me for a second. "There's a fine line between 007 and James himself, Q. Do you think you like James, or is the one you like the persona of 007?" 

 

"I'm attracted to 007, of course," I nod. "But James... I like James. The person who remembers how I take my tea, and brings me muffins... he hangs out in Q Branch sometimes when he's between missions."

 

"I don't imagine you have ever seen him do that for anyone," Alec murmurs.

 

"No... and I like to pretend it makes me a bit special," I nod. "No one else it my life does that for me except Eve, so..."

 

Alec sighs. "There you go... I don't know what is going on with him, but you can see that he does care for you." 

 

It is then that there's a knock on the door. "It's us!" Eve announces just as Alec turns and reaches for his gun. "We're back with fish and chips."

 

"Excellent, I'm starved," I tell her as we emerge from the spare room. I'm relieved that she's stopped me from blurting out anything further to Alec.

 

"Have some water, Q," Alec says kindly. "You're flushed from all the excitement and vodka.

 

I scowl at him, but take his advice.

 

Soon, hock fish and chips are laid out in the middle of the now cleared coffee table, shot glasses all about to go with the food. 

 

"Eat up, everyone," Eve says. "It's been a long day."

 

"It has been a long day, and I didn't even go to work," I agree as Alec lines up the shot glasses and fills them. 

 

Mallory takes off his tie and rolls it up and puts it in his briefcase before he joins us cross legged on the floor.

 

"Slumming it with the rest of us, Sir?" I tease.

 

"Well, I can never quite meet my full eating potential with that thing on anyway." Mallory shrugged with a smile.

 

"This is quite a new side of you, Sir," I smile. "I approve. I'm sure Alec does as well."

 

"Well, Alec did inspire me," Mallory agrees. "I do need to leave work at work occasionally, and remember that I'm still a person, not just a letter."

 

"It's something we all have to try and remember, I suppose," Eve sighs. "Which is hard to remember when something goes tits up like this."

 

"I was telling Q, I'm not quite sure what James is thinking," Alec says. "I'm thinking he wasn't, actually. And he asked me to keep an eye on Q, which makes me think there was a reason why he left. Other than ditching us all for a blond, other than me, that is."

 

"Yes. Points for you, Alec," Eve says as she downed her brandy. "If he was ever going to run off with any blond, it would have to be you. Any other blond wouldn't make any sense, such as it is."

 

"Well I did always think I'd end up on his couch when I got old, but..." Alec laughed. "I've been usurped by someone who is young enough to be my daughter, and there goes my retirement plan."

 

The room falls a little silent at that, and Eve just takes the cue and pours another round of drinks for everyone as they nibbled on the nicely seasoned chips and bits of fish. 

 

"What did Bond tell you before he left?" Mallory asked. "Was he acting strange or anything?"

 

"'I have to go, Alec. Keep an eye on Q for me? He takes three sugars and two tea bags in his Earl Grey, and he forgets to eat breakfast, so I usually bring him a muffin and tea from Costa when I'm in town, tea bags on the side so it doesn't oversteep'," Alec mimicked. 

 

"Those..." Eve begins, blinking, "are very precise instructions." She frowns. "Then why in the bloody hell did he leave?"

 

"He really does know how I take my tea," I whisper to myself.

 

"It makes less sense the more I think about it, honestly," Alec agrees. "But he never pays that much attention unless..."

 

"Unless it's a mark," I say.

 

Eve rolls her eyes. "What are you two on about? Why would he even dare to consider Q a mark?"

 

"Maybe not a mark...?" Alec says. "More like someone he's interested in. But if he's so interested, why would he leave?"

 

"I don't know. More alcohol and choose something on tv," I say, refilling my shot glass with vodka,

 

And since the topic is going nowhere, Mallory picks the wise choice of reaching for the remote. But before he actually turns on the telly and starts flipping through the channels, the man suddenly says, "Unless he has to. Like a front."

 

"A front?" I stare at him. "For whom?"

 

Mallory shrugs, "Anyone who could have possibly convinced him that it was better to leave." He frowns. "At least that's what I think anyway."

 

"He has a point," Alec agreed quietly. "All that business with Spectre is going to leave a void in the criminal world. And there is going to be a scramble to reorganize."

 

Eve's jaw flexed. "And there is that matter of what just happened today as well." She sighs. "So what do we do?"

 

"Stick together, first of all," Alec said. "Don't go anywhere alone. Whatever we do that's predictable needs to stop right now. Q, you're one of the best in the world at computers. Can you do some checking around?"

 

"Those notes, Q. Maybe they are trying to recruit you?" Eve asked.

 

"Do you think you can trace back on those?" Mallory enquires.

 

"It's... possible?" I swallow. "I have a lot of experience with the dark web. The thing that bothers me is that they are using programs that I wrote. The people who tried to hack into my home network were brilliant, the best I've ever seen. If I wasn't worrying about them finding me, I would want them to work for me."

 

"I've seen your file, Q," Mallory says. "As long as she found you trustworthy, I won't be the one to second guess her."

 

Alec looks at them. Eve seems to understand what Mallory and I are referring to, but eventually, Alec seems to connect the dots well enough. 

 

"So does that mean that it'll be hard to trace them then?" Alec asks.

 

"I can do it. But I'm glad I'm not sleeping at home by myself right now, to be honest," I admit. "There have to be people other than Silva in Spectre who are good with computers. And Blofeld couldn't have convinced nine countries to agree to Nine Eyes single-handedly."

 

"I agree. Technically, he can do that, but that doesn't mean there can't be others behind it as well." Mallory sighs. "What worries me is the possibility of Spectre being only a part of the bigger picture."

 

"There's always a bigger picture," I nod. "And there's also the possibility that the drilling into Bond's head did damage. Although at least Blofeld wasn't as smart as he thought he was, he drilled the wrong spot."

 

"I keep telling him to have it checked out, but well, pots and pans." Alec shrugs.

 

"Pots and... Pans? Ooh, Alec, that's the pot calling the kettle black," Eve smiled. 

 

"Yeah, that," Alec waved his hand. "He didn't even go to medical, just took the car and left."

 

"Bond had always been reckless," Mallory remarks, "if the previous M hadn't cleared him for active field duty back then, I'm not sure how else he could've continued till now." He shakes his head.

 

"Yes, I still don't believe he passed after I shot him," Eve agrees.

 

"Certainly not the psychological evaluation," Mallory agrees.

 

"So, Bond's questionable mental state aside..." I log onto my laptop and start searching. "I'll contact some people I used to know, see if there are any whisperings about us."

 

"Good thinking," Mallory nodded. "And don't worry, this, as usual, will remain between all of us."

 

I scroll through several message boards and sigh.  "There's the usual: overtake governments, hack banks. But apparently they are also looking for someone to help run the Nine Eyes idea underground, without consents from the respective governments. Nine Eyes run by criminals. Maybe I should respond to the messages and see if this is what they were alluding to?"

 

"Would accepting after leaving your flat make them suspicious?" Eve asks.

 

"I don't know? I can always say that I was removed against my will if they ask?" I sigh. "Gods. I hate this. Can't we go back to a life outside the shadows? She was right, you know. We are the future. Internet crime, online money skimming and laundering."

 

"She was right about many things," Alec agrees. "Would it safer to contact them now, or wait and see if they contact you again? We can't appear too eager either."

 

**Tell me more** I message back. 

 

"Let's see if that's little enough to keep them interested," I say as I turn to Alec. "You knew her longer than I did. She recruited you and Bond together, didn't she?"

 

Alec nods. "She did. Straight out of the Royal Navy. Said something about our performance evaluations and other recommendations. The moment we agreed, we signed a contract regarding secrecy and such, you know how that goes, and were sent to training."

 

"Well..." I laugh, the alcohol making me warm. "She saved me from prison, I think she might have made a better choice with you two."

 

Alec snorts. "I hardly think so, Q. Boothroyd was good, but he never caught up to current technology."

 

"Well, he was the best that there was with weapons, I'm still catching up there," I take a breathe now that no one reacted to that revelation. "Although he's still got Bond obsessed with those damn exploding pens. Dear gods..."

 

"I think he's just holding onto that idea to vex you, Q," Alec gave a small smile.

 

"You know I tried to make one?" I fiddle with my phone. "And I can't figure it out. I can code a Walther PPK to someone's palm, and I can't make an exploding pen without using Boothroyd's blueprints. He was a good man. He took me in and treated me like the son he never had. Showed up my own father in style, really."

 

"Well, Boothroyd had had a lot of time and resources going in to designing the most efficient possible weapons," Eve says. "There are things that just need time and experiences, so don't compare yourself to him like that in such regards. No one can refute the fact that Boothroyd couldn't do what you do with new techs and cyber networking anyway."

 

"I miss him," I admit softly. "There was so much I feel like he didn't have time to teach me. I could have used some more hands on knowledge about weapons."

 

"Everything happened too suddenly," Mallory sighs. "We lost too many people in that one single blast." He looks up at me. "But that's why I'm glad you're here, Q. You're an active part in preventing that from ever happening again."

 

"I know... Partially because I was too conceited. I don't want to make that mistake again," I tell him. This has weighed heavily on my mind.

 

"You have stayed on constant vigilance, Q. I have high hopes that such a thing won't repeat itself." Mallory nods.

 

"I do think..." I search for a way to logically my words despite the alcohol. "I think there's more going on here than we comprehend at the moment. I don't Spectre had the corner on international vigilance and crime. But I also am not self absorbed enough to think that I can solve it alone. It may be me that they're after, but I'm going to need help to bring them down."

 

"And we will be there to provide as much assistance as possible, Q," Eve says. "At this point, we can only trust one another, and if we don't work as a team, I hardly think this can go anywhere much at all."

 

"So we need a plan," Mallory agrees. "What do we need to have set up for it to be believable when they contact you again, Q?"

 

"We need to give him a good reason why he'd actually defect from MI6 to a, let's say, 'private' organization," Alec says.

 

"Well, I'm not quite sure we need a Quartermaster with a criminal record. SIS has enough issues going on as it is, but really, we need to watch our image," Mallory said. "If you catch my drift, Q?"

 

Everyone else falls a little silent. 

 

"A scapegoat," Eve whispers.

 

"Not a scapegoat, necessarily," Mallory said. "How about we call it a bit of housecleaning? I mean, I can't have you pining after the 00 who got away."

 

"But that would imply that his performance is not up to par anymore," Alec points out.

 

"No, his performance is beyond reproach," Mallory said. "But I just discovered Mrs. Mansfield's paper files, and with the way things are going, well... I just don't think it's wise for us to continue employing you. Of course you'll still get a salary, and still be employed, unofficially. But I think we need a press release that says we're making changes from the ground up, so to speak."

 

"Well... that would make protecting you that bit more difficult, Q, because if MI6 is letting you go, there's no reason for you to have any sort of remaining benefits from it." Eve sighs. "What do you think?"

 

"But technically... I'm dead," Alec reminded. "I'm not on the books anymore. And I need a roommate. And Eve has spare rooms. I think there's power in numbers, and we're better off sticking together. If Q and I are technically roommates, you and I can take turns guarding him." 

 

"I'm not useless with a gun either," Mallory reminded. 

 

"But you can't appear around us, sir," Eve replies. "Especially Q."

 

"I won't..." Mallory sighed. "But let's make finishing this a priority, Q? I'm not as fond of sleeping alone as I used to be. Find Bond and kick some sense into him for me, Alec, so you can come home."

 

Eve blinks and says nothing. She looks about to burst with curiosity, since evidences indicate that Mallory and Alec have only started out. 

 

They can't have gotten that serious yet, can they?


End file.
